Cloudy with a chance of Sun
by Just-Breathe401
Summary: Skull's attempt to annoy Reborn doesn't go as planned. (A fluffy Skull/Reborn Oneshot)


Skull pulled a book out of Reborn' hands before hopping onto his lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Ten ways to kill someone with just a finger." Reborn replied as he slipped a hand up Skulls shirt, setting a finger against his chest where his heart was located. Of all the days not to wear his jumpsuit.

Skull's breath hitched "O-oh?" He faltered before grinning "Well you can't kill me! I'm the great immortal Skull-sama!" He exclaimed.

"You want to bet?" Reborn asked, his eyes glinted with sadistic amusement.

Skull was about to retort when he noticed the page the book was open to "Wait a second. This is a book on plants! Why are you reading a book on plants?" He asked confused.

Reborn smirked "I was reading about plants and herbs around Japan that could be used either for poison or medicinal purposes." He easily replied.

Of course he was. Reborn may be a Hitman but he was also a Sun.

"I see." Skull tensed when he felt another hand slip up his shirt and across his back causing him to shiver. Why was his hands so warm?

"Problems lackey?" Reborn asked, his voice slightly teasing.

"I'm not a lackey!" Skull immediately retorted feeling his face heat up despite his best efforts.

"No. No your not." Reborn agreed, voice quiet as he looked Skull over. Skull blinked at him in surprise. Reborn has never admitted he was wrong before and that was as close as Skull has ever heard. The moment was ruined when Reborn tugged him closer to his chest. Skull was sure he could rival a tomato right now. The smirk that had returned was not helping one bit.

Skull tried to ignore him by flipping through the pages of the book "I wonder if any of these poisons would affect me?"

"Hm, That would depend on your flames. But I wouldn't recommend trying to poisoning yourself just to see."

"I don't need too. I already know it works with poison. I was just wondering if it worked with these poisons." Skull was too busy looking over a page to notice the dark look that entered Reborn' eyes.

"And how do you already know your flames work with poison?" Reborn asked, voice a little harsher than he had intended but it did the trick.

Skull snapped his eyes up to meet Reborn' in surprise "I, well." He stammered, paling a little. He was never really afraid of Reborn but the glare the older male was shooting him was making him uneasy.

"Skull. Answer me."

"I." Skull sighed and shook his head "Not everyone was happy that I was making a name for myself in the stunt industry." He admitted.

"What?" The glare darkened.

"It was a long time ago! And it happened after my flames awakened so I didn't die!" Skull was quick to reassure but he could feel Reborn's hands get even warmer. He couldn't see it but he was sure that if he looked they would be glowing a soft yellow.

"Reborn." Skull sighed but let the older male look him over with his flames "Seriously, It only happened once."

"Don't care. What happened to the guy who did it?" Reborn asked when he was satisfied with Skull's health.

"She went to jail." Skull replied with shrug "Don't know where she is now."

Reborn's eyes glinted and dread filled Skull "I don't need you to fight my battles for me." He bit out.

Reborn frowned "I know." He tightened his hold on Skull.

They were both silent for a few awkward minutes. Skull suddenly wanted one of the others to come home. The other Arcobaleno had various missions they were sent on leaving Skull and Reborn alone. Actually he had no idea where Viper was, they had left early in the morning with very little comment. Surprisingly Reborn was the only one that didn't have a mission, Skull having just returned from his a few hours ago.

"Lackey." Reborn called sounding oddly determined.

"I'm not a lack-mmph." Skull's eyes widened, his whole body tensed and his brain screeched to a halt as he processed.

Reborn. Reborn was kissing him. His lips were on Skulls. And they were actually pretty soft too and oh my god Reborn was kissing him. Wait no, don't pull away.

Surprise lit Reborn' eyes as Skull pulled him back into another kiss. He had not expected him to even respond in the first place but now here he was practically demanding Reborn to kiss him again.

A flush made it's way up Skull' cheeks as he felt more then heard Reborn chuckle as they finally pulled away.

"Well. That was interesting." Amusement colored the words and lit up dark eyes.

Skull huffed "Shut up." He retorted feeling light headed.

Reborn chose that moment to shut Skull up instead. Not that the Cloud was complaining honestly.

* * *

A/N I personally didn't really think about the timeline when I wrote this so it could be before the Arcobaleno curse or after (Most likely after) But they are in their adult forms here just to clear any confusion. I honestly didn't mean for it to end with a kiss. Honestly!


End file.
